This invention is related to portable ergonomic support devices, and more specifically, to a portable elbow support.
When traveling, whether by automobile, plane, train, bus or other means, the seating provided does not always allow the traveler to be as comfortable as he or she would like. Further, certain travelers may prefer to sleep during such travel, another activity not always easily achieved by the accommodations provided. Many travelers have become accustomed to bringing along devices to make them more comfortable, such as specifically designed headrests or pillows. However, some travelers may prefer to sleep in a position not amenable to the use of a pillow or headrest.
The inventor has discovered that particular individuals, when traveling as a passenger in an automobile, prefer to sleep leaning forward in their seat, resting their elbow and arm along the door or arm rest, and resting their head on their hand. Such a “forward sleeping” position is generally not easily accommodated by the design of most vehicles. First, many vehicles completely lack arm rests on which the traveler could rest its elbow or arm. In those vehicles that do include arm rests, the arm rests are generally not in a position to be utilized as an elbow support for such forward sleeping. Even where aftermarket armrests may be available, they are generally designed strictly as a horizontal arm support at the top of the door, for the comfort of the driver, and are not designed to accommodate forward sleeping.
Thus there exists the need for a portable elbow support which may be used in a variety of vehicles and may be attached to a variety of structures, to provide a comfortable support for travelers wishing to sleep in a forward position.